


Your love is so beautiful

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno is footballer, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Before the Soccer World Cup one russian singer ask Geno and Sid to participate in his Music Video where the song tell about "Love is Love, no matter what you are" because it's could change stuff in Russia.





	Your love is so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Had this idea while talking with @eafay70 about our next work with World Cup coming, and i kinda had the music and MV stuck in my head for a long time that i wanted to work on one fic about this MV/song with them.  
> I publish it today since the song is something important to me (because it's one of my favorite) and also because is also one comfort song for when i'm totally okay (i'm kinda stressed for tomorrow and with one medical exam) *i talk to much about my life*
> 
> I will put the lyrics of the song in English in the fic and here the MV : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IrL8J4hmTs

Before World Cup in Russia, Geno was asked by one Russian Singer (Sergey Lazarev) if he was okay to figure with his husband Sid to promote the fact about Love is Love (Everyone is welcomed in Russia), the fact that Geno is one of the most popular footballer can help change minds especially with the Song of Sergey who is very very popular in Russia.

He knows him since years and he is one wonderful guy, they congratulate each other sometimes.  
And he loves his songs.

Geno decides to talk about Sid “Sidka ?”

“ Yes  Zhenya” Sid had his head on the legs of Geno and Geno rubbed his hair

“What do you think about the idea where we could be together in one music video about promote love for my country, maybe change opinion before World Cup ?”

Geno knew it’s wold be complicated because he kinda hated the spotlight about this.

“We will be with others couples from every horizon and even one couple of two girls, Sergey have asked me if we could do this"

Sid looked at him wondering

“Sergey is one of the singer that i make listen to you sometimes, and we have meet the three of us for one ceremony and after later"

“Oh yeah Sergey Lazarev, yes i saw who he is, we know many Sergey that why i was wondering which one”

“Listen to his song, do you want i do the translation or you want to figure it yourself ?”

“Nah, i think my russian is good”

“Okay Sidka" and kiss his forehead

_"Your love made sounds_

_Like the sounds of the ocean_

_Your love gave hands_

_That heal wounds_

_Your love took me to your heart_

_So quietly and did not let me go_

_Your love brought me back to childhood_

_Gave everything, that was missing_

_Your love is so beautiful_

_Your love is these strong beats_

_Your love is only my luminary_

_Your love is these strong beats_

_Your love drove me crazy_

_But your love is so beautiful  
_

_Your love allowed closeness_

_Forgave cries, was on nerves_

_Forgave pain, recognized risks_

_Your love reconciled everything in me_

_Your love touched my body_

_Changed time on the smell of skin_

_Your love was becoming whole_

_From two parts, that are so different_

_Your love is so beautiful_

_Your love is these strong beats_

_Your love is only my luminary_

_Your love is these strong beats_

_Your love drove me crazy_

_But your love is so beautiful "  
_

After listening to the song, Sid say “Yes it’s one great song, she could work in Russia and maybe overseas”

“ So you agree on to be in the music video ?”

“Yeah why not, it’s can be fun and i will be with you. And maybe it’s can help other people like before with our coming out and marriage. And also maybe it’s could be another way that i will be chipred by the others like for my Emmy, if the music video work and won stuff in Russia"

“You are wonderful Sid, i love you so much and thank you"

“Thanks to you too G, you are just awesome i will never cease to tell you this"

And they kiss.

-

When arrive the time of the time of doing the MV. They begun to be a litle stressed , this was about love. Thry could do it.  
Everyone who was here was a little stressed, but they were happy to be part of this project, they didnt have care that two sports stars was here, everyone was doing their part.

They part was globally that they have to be close, that they try to sing a litte the song, they kiss and even show their wedding rings.

It’s was kinda fun for them after to see the final stuff and see so many couples from so many background or even their age.

And the fact that at the end the song was Sergey and his kid make this MV more perfect.

Sid looked at how Sergey interacted with his child and was thinking that he wanted this with Geno.

“I know this look Sidka, you want one baby too like Sergey? “

“Yeah, I kinda want it with you, we could be the best parents”

“Yeah, one day we will have our child and spoil him”

They linked their hand and smiling when Sergey arrived for tell them.

“Thank you again for participate at the MV, i really hope it’s can change lots of things for everyone. And the fact that you are both here is wonderful.”

“No problem Seryozha,” says Geno

“I wish you all my best for you and your husband"

The MV is released some days after with of course seal of +18 but everyone didn’t care since the MV was perfect. People talked about the mv , it’s one of the most view on internet. Lots of website talked about it.  
And he even won prize for the MV and the song its was just a success.

Some of the teammate of Sid and Geno chirped them “You just want to make jealous everyone, you want ro be the best couple, you want to beat Beyoncé or some other. It’s totally done, you are the best couple ever"

Russia changed opinion for lot of stuff and the song is one of the theme who tell “Love is for everyone the same. Love is beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> In RL Geno know Sergey Lazarev (one pic of them is from 2014 on their IG at one ceremony), the song have won in reality multiples prize .


End file.
